The Switch - Be Careful What You Wish For (Through Each Other's Eyes)
by AleenaAshe
Summary: At the Netherfield Ball, Elizabeth and Darcy are at wits-end with each other. He can no longer deny his feelings for her, but she is clearly not ready to hear them. She is confused by the many versions of Darcy she has encountered. That night while looking up at the stars, they each make a wish. Neither was prepared for what happened next. Complete story available on Amazon.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. She would dance with Wickham, Jane would dance with Bingley, perhaps Bingley would even propose. But no, her family chose to seize every possible opportunity to look ridiculous! Mr. Collins had stepped on her toes several times almost ruining her slippers, her mother was crass, her two youngest sisters had clearly been drinking and flirted openly with every officer they saw, Mary exhibited her 'talent' on the pianoforte for far too long, and _then,_ as if that were not enough, her father chose to remove Mary in such a way that it was obvious to all the world that she was humiliated.

Only she and Jane had behaved themselves and if she were honest, Elizabeth had to admit that she had been rude out of spite to both Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy. But who could blame her? Caroline Bingley was pretentious and haughty coming over to give her 'advice' about Wickham. As if she had any right! And Mr. Darcy! What was he about? He asked her to dance, and then he had barely spoken - as usual. When he did speak, it was as if he was pained to do so. However, his anger at the mention of Wickham proved that she had hit the mark! He clearly did not like being reminded of his misdeeds in that arena.

Needing air, Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony and sipping her glass of punch stared up at the night sky. The cool air was refreshing and she felt her temper ebb slightly. Without realizing it, her thoughts took her back to her dances with Mr. Darcy. He truly was an excellent dancer. He must have had the finest tutors. In fact, she couldn't truly think of any _faults_ in his manners, other than at the assembly. Since then, he had not been as amiable as Mr. Bingley but he was not officious beyond what one might expect from his set. However, she couldn't seem to accurately sketch his character. She heard so many varying accounts of him. Wickham had told her his tale of woe and she had seen how they acted toward each other that day in Meryton. Would Mr. Bingley choose to befriend a man who could be so cruel as Lt. Wickham had said? The fact that Mr. Bingley's fortune was from trade didn't seem to bother Mr. Darcy at all. What did that say about the man? Perhaps he was less stodgy than she thought. Charlotte seemed to think he was perhaps just uncomfortable around new people; that he in fact, liked Elizabeth very much but was unsure how to act around her.

Looking up at the numerous stars always brought Elizabeth peace. They reminded her how small she was and how her problems meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. When she saw a shooting star she closed her eyes and made her wish: "I wish, just once, I could understand why some people (thinking of Mr. Darcy) act the way they do." Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath, smoothed her hair to undo any damage caused by the breeze, and returned to the ballroom.

Darcy

Darcy just needed to escape the ball for five minutes. Then he could trust himself to return and be civil to Bingley's guests. 'Why? Why do I have this ridiculous need to gain her approval? Miss Elizabeth Bennet is not for me. Yes, she may be beautiful - not in the classical sense but in an intelligent, beguiling way that I cannot ignore - but her family! Egad, they're atrocious. Never in my life have I witnessed so many breaches of propriety go unchecked. The mother, the sisters, even tonight her father behaved in a way I cannot not countenance. As if that were not enough, her smarmy cousin waltzed right up to me and began speaking some nonsense about my Aunt Catherine as if we were old friends. We have not even been introduced! Can you imagine?'

'Despite all that, I want her. I want to know her innermost thoughts, I want to hear her laugh, see her smile, walk with her in the gardens at Pemberley, hold her in my arms and... enough of that. I will not be fit for company if I allow my thoughts to travel _that_ road.'

'Despite my efforts to get to know her by listening to her conversations, our little friendly debates, I feel as though I am no closer to understanding her than when we met. It is as if she rebels against my every attempt to get close to her. I am utterly confounded. Never has a woman even disagreed with me, much less thrown barbs at me as she did tonight. I can only hope that Wickham has not gotten his hooks into her. Even if she never loves me, I could not rest knowing he may do her harm.'

Staring blankly out the window, he noticed a flash of light. 'Ah, a shooting star.' Without really thinking about it, he made a wish. "I wish I knew what makes Miss Elizabeth tick."

Hearing the door open behind him. He turned and saw that it was only Charles, "Ah, there you are Darcy! Come back out to the ball. I'll not have you hiding away while I am host!" With that, he rejoined the mass of people crowding the ballroom of Netherfield. "What I won't do for a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth

Dawn broke and despite having been up until the wee hours, Elizabeth always rose with the sun. Knowing no one else would be up yet, she determined to dress quickly and make her way to Oakham Mount. However, this morning something felt... different. It took her a moment to realize she was not in her room. "Oh my goodness! Where am I? How did I get here?" Panicked, she wanted to scream but quickly thought better of it. What if she had been kidnapped? She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Quietly rising from the very plush bed - far better than her's at home - she decided to look around.

The room was very masculine, mostly dark wood paneling and forest green linens of very high quality. Then she saw them, men's clothing laid out as if the owner were to come in any moment to dress. She spun around to make sure she was alone. It would not do to be in a man's room alone, much less in only her night shift. 'Wait? This is not my night shift, this is a man's nightshirt. Why am I in men's clothing. Her head was pounding. What was going on? Did I drink too much wine last night? I only had one glass of wine with dinner. Perhaps someone spiked the punch?'

Deciding that she needed more sleep, Elizabeth crawled back into the large, exquisite bed. Reaching for the covers to pull over her head, she stopped. Her hands looked wrong, manly even. She felt her face... stubble. Her hair was shorter, only just to her collar. She ran to the mirror, saw _his_ reflection, screamed, and - for the first time in her life - fainted.

She awoke again surrounded by Mr. Bingley, a man Bingley referred to as Davies, and a footman. "Darcy! What happened? Are you alright?" Bingley asked with the utmost concern. "Shall we call the doctor?"

Elizabeth sat up, utterly confused. 'How has this happened? _WHY_ had this happened?'

"Mr. Darcy, Sir, I don't think you ought to get up." Davies protested as Elizabeth pulled herself off the ground.

"No, No. I am... fine. I am not sure what happened. I.. I ..."

"You screamed like a woman and then we found you out cold on the ground!" Bingley said with a small chuckle seeing that his old friend was going to be alright.

Trying to cover up her rising panic and not let on that she was in fact a _she,_ Elizabeth merely grumbled, "I did not scream like a woman. I slipped and must have hit my head." Why did doing anything 'like a woman' have to be an insult? I bet they couldn't have a baby 'like a woman!' she thought to herself.

"Well, then I will leave you with Davies to get dressed." Bingley said turning toward the door. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast. Now that I am up so early, we should go for a ride before the others wake up."

Deathly afraid of horses Elizabeth tried to think fast, "Um, I'm not sure I should with my headache. Another time?" It sounded weak even to her but Bingley took her at her word.

"Yes, of course." And with that she was left alone with Davies who was apparently Mr. Darcy's valet. Despite knowing that Davies only saw Mr. Darcy when he looked at her, she could not help being self-conscious. She turned her back to the mirror to avoid seeing more of Mr. Darcy's nakedness than was absolutely necessary and refused to look down while getting dressed.

However hard she tried to preserve Mr. Darcy's modestly as well as her own, the fates had conspired against her for it was not but a few minutes before she realized she had to use the bathroom. Excusing herself, she made her way into the privy and stood there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. "Do I take off the pants entirely and have to redress? Do I open the front flap of his breeches and thereby have to touch... _him_?" She decided on removing the pants. That way she could avoid touching any private areas directly by sitting and then redressing with care.

Once that was done, she straightened her clothing with a some help from a disapproving Davies, and headed down to breakfast.

"Ah, there you are! Feeling better? You look a bit out of sorts." Bingley said looking concerned but nevertheless filling his plate with what appeared to be a second helping of most everything.

Trying to act as Darcy would (how would he act when it was just he and Mr. Bingley?), she walked to the sideboard and began to fill her plate. Taking twice what she normally would, she sat down across from Bingley. "I feel much better, Mr... uh, Charles, thank you." Quickly changing the subject, she added, "You appeared to enjoy yourself last night."

Judging by the surprised look on his face, she had clearly caught Bingley off guard with the statement. Perhaps men did not talk about these things like women did. How odd. Before she thought much more of it, Bingley began, "Darcy, she is an Angel! I know you tire of hearing it but I mean it this time. Jane Bennet is all that is good and lovely!'

Tire of hearing it? Why would he tire of hearing it? Jane is good and lovely. Ooohhhh, realizing suddenly that Bingley must speak of Jane in these terms quite often, she sighed happily.

However, Bingley mistook her happy sigh for one of resignation at best and so added, "Now I know you say you cannot tell whether or not she truly likes _me_ or is just following her Mrs. Bennet's orders, but I tend to disagree. I think I detect a real preference." Quietly adding, "At least, I think I do."

Anger burned within Elizabeth! How could Mr. Darcy say such ridiculous things? OF COURSE Jane truly preferred Mr. Bingley! She is shy! However, she could not come right out and say that. How on Earth would Mr. Darcy explain this sudden change of heart and better understanding of the feelings of a woman he did not really know very well? No matter, she must endeavor to reassure Mr. Bingley of Jane's affections as best she could under the circumstances.

"Charles, I watched the two of you last night and I think I can now say that Miss Bennet may have true affection for you that is merely covered by an innate shyness. She may - in fact - be guarding her heart as young ladies are taught to do as well." Seeing the smile grow spread across Bingley's face, she knew her words were having the desired effect.

"You know, Darce, I think you may be correct. Jane does have a certain shyness about her until she is truly comfortable around someone. In that regard, you two are alike."

Before she could respond, Caroline walked in and all conversation about Jane Bennet abruptly ceased.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy

Darcy, not one to normally sleep in, woke early but with a blinding headache. He _had_ imbibed in too much wine last night due to his frustration with what he was know referring to as the 'Bennet Situation'. It had become quite clear to him that not only was Charles in great danger of making an imprudent match but the longer he stayed in Hertfordshire, he was as well. Elizabeth Bennet was more beguiling every day. Her wit, intelligence, her willingness to challenge him, combined with what could only be described as a very pleasing (although petite) figure drew him further in every time he met her.

So, rather than rising before the rest, he did something he almost never did (and was sure he never hear the end of), he went back to sleep. A few hours later, he woke to the sound of a familiar voice and not a pleasant one just outside his door. However, try as he might, he could not place it. Opening his eyes, light flooding the room, he instantly realized he was NOT at Netherfield! Sitting bolt upright in bed he saw _her_ reflection in the mirror across the small room.

In the name of all that was good and holy... Elizabeth Bennet's reflection stared back at him and she was in only her night shift with her hair was falling from a loose braid down, around her shoulders. Other than the confused look on her face, she looked exactly how he imagined she would (although he never thought to see her in this state _here at Longbourn)._ He reached his hand up to touch her cheek and groaned. Her skin was so soft. Elizabeth's reflection made the same movements. Standing, he walked to the mirror and stood there, staring at her. He often stared at her but never so openly. Without meaning to, he noticed that the buttons of her shift had come undone in the night and he could easily make out the swell of her breasts before suddenly realizing to his horror that he was essentially intruding on her privacy and he quickly put on the robe that lay at the foot of her bed. Elizabeth would rightly be furious with him if she knew he had taken even that smallest liberty and he was for the first time in recent memory ashamed that he had let his mind wander so far in that direction.

Darcy was nothing if not practical and though he could not understand his current situation, he began to ponder all daily activities that would require a breach of her privacy and in return, his privacy by her. He colored at the thought of her having to dress him, bathe him - all those activities that were essential but not something one wanted to be witnessed doing. He also began to think on the physical differences each would encounter being suddenly thrown into the body of a member of the opposite sex. For instance, he was certain getting dressed today would require him to put on very intimate apparel. What if he is not returned to his body before her womanly time occurs this month (oh, please don't let that be the case)? How was he to get back into his own body? How did this occur? What if Elizabeth was not in his body but someone else was? And how was he to find out? How could he behave as Elizabeth normally would when he was not acquainted with these aspects of her life? He had no idea how women spoke amongst each other. He could not embroider or paint. As luck would have it, he was musical but not on the same instruments - and though he loved to listen to Elizabeth sing - even he would admit to having better technique due to regular practice with Georgiana.

Georgiana! Whatever will I do about her guardianship? I trust Elizabeth to make the best decisions she can but there is much of which she is unaware, not to mention, Georgiana is _MY_ sister! That settles it, I must find Elizabeth as soon as I reasonably can without drawing suspicion. In the meantime, how am I to get dressed?

Fortunately, as if summoned by her innate understanding that someone was in need, Jane knocked at the door.

"Good morning, Lizzy. You are not dressed? If you don't hurry all the strawberry tarts that Hill made will be gone and I know you love her tarts!"

He allowed Jane to help him pick out a day dress that only required a relatively simple girdle and pantaloons - for which he was much relieved. However, despite his best effort, he was also quite aroused by this whole exercise and was very glad that the only noticeable physical evidence of this (unlike for men) was his face and neck being flushed. If Jane noticed, she said nothing and they were soon downstairs, joining the others for to break their fast.

As predicted, it had taken longer than usual to make himself presentable and by the time they had joined the others, the strawberry tarts were indeed, gone. However, the many other choices available left nothing to be desired (Darcy actually preferred lemon tarts anyway) and he sat down at the only place left at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

After breaking their fast, Bingley decided that it was only appropriate to call on his nearest neighbors, the Bennets, to discuss the success of the ball. In truth, he could not resist the chance that he may be able to take Miss Bennet out for a walk with Darcy and Miss Elizabeth acting as chaperones and Elizabeth was desperate to see Darcy and discover if he was in the same situation as she was. Perhaps then they could figure out how to reverse whatever curse they had fallen under.

Upon arriving at Longbourn, Bingley stepped out of the carriage. Elizabeth briefly hesitated before stepping down, waiting for the footman to offer his hand before quickly realizing how odd it would appear for the towering Mr. Darcy to wait for assistance from a carriage. It took but a moment before they were shown into the parlor and Elizabeth's eyes immediately sought out Mr. Darcy's. How odd to see her person standing across the room, knowing that to everyone else's eyes, she appeared to be Mr. Darcy. She also noticed that while Mr. Darcy was appropriately dressed, he had hastily arranged her hair and was immediately embarrassed that anyone should see her in such disarray.

After several minutes of small talk, Bingley suggested a walk to Meryton. Mr. Collins was 'suffering from an upset stomach' and decided to stay 'home'. Mary, hearing this begged off citing her need to practice on the pianoforte but Kitty and Lydia immediately agreed and begged to call on their friend, Mariah Lucas. So it was that they all set out to Meryton together. However, it did not take long for them to pair off with Kitty and Lydia in the lead, Jane and Mr. Bingley next, followed - at some distance - by Elizabeth and Darcy.

As soon as he was certain that their conversation could not be overheard, Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth, "How did this happen? As soon as you and Bingley walked into the parlor, I knew it was you, but... how can you be in my body and I in yours?"

Sighing heavily, half in relief and have exasperation, Elizabeth replied, "I do not know! I have never heard of such a thing? Have you?"

"No. I have not. Which means I have no idea how to switch us back. Nor how long we might stay... like this." After a few moments of awkward silence he added, "I know not how to broach this subject as we shall both be fairly mortified but I feel it best to set ground rules for our conduct when in public and...err... in private."

Blushing from the top of _his_ head to the tips of _his toes_ , Elizabeth agreed that such rules must be set as much as possible. However, while she was certain he had not meant to imply she would engage in any inappropriate behavior, she could not be completely sure. "Of course! There are certain expectations that people have regarding our behavior and it would not do to fail to meet those expectations out of ignorance. For example, only my family and very dear friends call me 'Lizzy'. I would never give a new acquaintance leave to call me anything but Miss Elizabeth (even if we feel a kinship quickly)."

"I am generally called 'Darcy' by my close friends and Mr. Darcy by everyone else."

"Surely your family doesn't call you 'Darcy'!"

"Well no, to be sure. My family calls me 'Fitzwilliam' but since my cousin is Col. Fitzwilliam, it can be a bit confusing." As if reading her confused expression - and wondering if that is how his face looked when _he_ was confused - he clarified, "Fitzwilliam was my mother's maiden name and it is tradition to pass it along to the first born sons."

Looking around, Elizabeth realized they were over halfway to Meryton where they would no longer be able to speak privately. Deciding it was now or never, Elizabeth brought up the topic she dreaded most but also most needed to have settled. "Mr. Darcy, it is likely already apparent to you from having to get dressed this morning, that they are a number of rather... intimate situations which may arise. Let us agree that we will each act with the utmost regard for the privacy of the other without making absurd requests regarding particular behaviors. For example, I have changed many a diaper in my time and have had to bathe male babies..." Darcy laughed uncomfortably at this part of her speech. "While I know you are not a small child, I will endeavor to treat your body with the indifferent respect I would my nephews', knowing that we are all made as we are for a purpose." 'There, that wasn't so hard to say.' She refused to acknowledge to herself that it would not be so easy for Mr. Darcy considering female babes are not developed as a woman her age is. The mere thought of him having to handle her body - even for innocent purposes - made her blush profusely.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something that would normally be none of my business?"

"I should think so. I have a myriad of questions myself."

"Do you have a beau... whose attentions I will be expected to receive with pleasure?"

Elizabeth laughed openly and was momentarily shocked to hear Mr. Darcy's deep baritone come from _her_ laughter. Remembering their situation, she realized _he_ may have someone as well. "No, sir. I do not. Do you? Not a beau but... Miss Bingley perhaps?"

Mr. Darcy stopped walking, causing Elizabeth to stop and look at him seriously. 'My goodness, it is still so strange to see myself standing there, looking back at me.' "I'm sorry. I do not mean to pry," she continued.

Mr. Darcy, who until just now thought that Miss Elizabeth was aware of his growing attraction had been quite literally stopped in his tracks by her question. "No, Miss Elizabeth, I am in NO way attached or attracted to Miss Bingley in spite of (and in fact, perhaps _because_ of) her throwing herself in my path as often as possible. To be honest, you must be on your guard with Miss Bingley. She is not above a compromise and I cannot be trapped into a marriage with her! Please, Miss Elizabeth, guard my reputation as I will guard yours."

His earnest plea touched her heart and she promised him that she would do everything in her power to maintain the polite but distant relationship he had so carefully cultivated. For though she may not always get along with Mr. Darcy, it would be unchristian of her to allow him to fall into a trap. However, she also noted that she felt a small measure of relief at his denial of any attachments. But that was a subject would think upon later, _if_ she chose to.

Resuming their walk, Elizabeth took up the conversation again,"Let us meet tomorrow morning, early, with a list of important information and issues which need to be addressed. That way we can try our best to be prepared. I gathered from this morning that my being up so early was not a surprise to those at Netherfield. Do you always maintain country hours?"

"Yes, I do. Although I woke up late this morning and it was noted by your entire family. I will have to be more careful in the future... until we figure this out, that is."

It was at this point that they realized that the rest of the party had slowed to allow them to catch up because they were just entering the outskirts of Meryton. It would not be prudent to allow any rumors to begin by being seen walking in pairs rather than as a large party.


	5. Chapter 5

Their trip into Meryton consisted of stopping at several shops for the younger Bennet sisters to peruse the newly arrived ribbons on their way to Elizabeth's aunt Philips' house to return a pattern book that Mrs. Bennet has recently borrowed. While waiting for Kitty, Lydia, and Mariah to finalize their purchases, Mr. Darcy noticed the bookstore across the street. In his best attempt to sound like Miss Elizabeth, he spoke up. "Jane, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, would you think me terribly rude if I stepped into the bookstore across the street?"

Jane responded a bit surprised but with no small amusement, "Lizzy, you were just there two days ago. You know Mr. Townsend won't have any new books for a few weeks."

Bingley quickly jumped in, "Darcy, weren't you looking for a book in my library the other day? You can accompany Miss Elizabeth and ask about it. What book was that again? Something or other of poetry, I think."

Elizabeth was caught unaware and having no reply for Bingley's question made a valiant attempt. "Yes, of course! It was Wordsworth or Keats, I believe." Turning to Elizabeth, she offered her arm, "Shall we?"

Mr. Darcy seemed both surprised and embarrassed by the gesture which would have been an appropriate response to the situation as is but seeing his reaction made her realize that while the real Mr. Darcy would likely have accompanied her to the bookstore, he would not likely have offered his arm. However, it mattered not as both Charles and Jane were already engrossed in their own conversation.

Crossing the street, Elizabeth and Darcy entered the bookstore. It was not as large as he was used to but they were immediately greeted by Mr. Townsend who was always happy to see Elizabeth and was hopeful of making a large sale when seeing Mr. Darcy - and his daughter, Lucy-Anne. Lucy-Anne was a two years older than Elizabeth but blushed like a school-girl when Darcy entered the store. Elizabeth mentally rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth quietly whispered to Mr. Darcy, "Ask him how Mrs. Townsend is faring and if her headaches have abated since she has been in Bath. The other day when I was here he told me she was to be away for another two weeks."

"Right, thank you." He whispered in return, then turning from the shelf he had been searching, he repeated Elizabeth's question exactly, hoping to sound natural. It must have worked for Mr. Townsend looked fondly at _her_ and answered, "Oh Miss Elizabeth, you are too kind! She is much improved. So much so, that I fear she may want to stay!" While he said this with a smile, Elizabeth and Darcy could tell the older gentlemen clearly thought there may be something to it. "I may have to bring in my nephew to help me run the store. But, I am getting older… It might be nice to take a step back from the day to day." As if remembering that he had customers, Mr. Townsend looked up and smiled. "Forgive an old man for rambling. How can I help you today?"

This time Elizabeth spoke up. "I am looking to help Mr. Bingley stock his library. Miss Elizabeth was telling me that last week you received a shipment of some of the latest works of Keats, Byron, and Wordsworth. I should like to take a look. I am also looking for a book on crop rotation that Mr. Bennet mentioned to me only this morning."

With that, Mr. Townsend's smile grew and he made his way around the counter to assist Mr. Darcy in finding the new arrivals. Once he left them alone. Darcy turned to Elizabeth to see her smiling widely. She knew full well that while this sale would be a large one for , the cost would mean nothing to him and so he acquiesced to the purchase. "You do realize that I already own a few of these books, including the one you mentioned on crop rotation. It was particularly inciteful but not so much that I would normally purchase a second copy," he said to her - amusement obvious in his voice.

In her typically arch manner - and not at all resembling Darcy - she replied, "Well as I said, these are to be a gift for Mr. Bingley. Except the one on crop rotation; that one I will keep and read myself before leaving it for him to read when he has the time."

Clearly surprised, Mr. Darcy whispered, " _You_ enjoy reading about crop rotation?" At that moment, Mr. Townsend walked up with a suggested book for Elizabeth and hearing _her_ remark interjected, "My dear, no one _enjoys_ reading about crop rotation but men like Mr. Darcy have a responsibility to keep abreast of the latest techniques that could improve their yield. Is that not so?"

Elizabeth coughed to cover her very unmanly impulse to giggle, "Quite right. I find that by improving the means of production often leads not only to improved output, but also improved morale for my tenants. For, in the end, I would be master of nothing if my tenants were not willing to work."

Darcy was impressed by how similar their opinions were to his own and the fact that she took an interest at all. However, it was dangerous for her to profess her opinions when speaking as him. Seeming to read his thoughts, and seeking a safer topic Elizabeth changed the subject back to books that might be purchased as a gift for Netherfield's library. Elizabeth mentally chastised herself and resolved to be more careful when speaking for everyone else would attribute her words to Mr. Darcy and that could have undesirable consequences.

Leaving the bookstore with one new book in hand and several to be delivered, Elizabeth and Darcy stepped out into the street. Darcy took this opportunity before they reached Jane and Bingley to say, "We are fortunate, Miss Elizabeth, you and I seem to be of such similar attitudes when it comes to _my_ role as master of an estate." Smiling to reassure her when he noticed color rising upon _his_ cheeks (seeing himself blush was quite uncomfortable but so was knowing that she had taken his words as an admonishment), he smiled again in reassurance and added, "I wonder, how have you come by such progressive notions? It is uncommon for ladies to be involved in the management of an estate; does your father encourage you in this interest?

"My father has always encouraged _all_ my interests. I have free use of his library, which holds quite an eclectic collection."

"Might I ask as to your education? I mean, I may be expected to know certain things but not others." In truth, Elizabeth Bennet was becoming more fascinating by the minute. He had never known a woman to take an interest in agriculture, but he was sure that was not the most unusual thing about her.

"I have studied Philosophy, History, Politics, Maths, and - of course languages."

At this, Mr. Darcy smiled widely (which Elizabeth thought must be how she appeared most often and was pleased that his smiling did not appear to change the effect on her face. She had always thought her smile was the one physical feature that she could take pride in and regularly displayed to her advantage). "Ah, parlez vous francais, mademoiselle?"

Returning the smile she replied, "Oui Monsieur! Je parle francais, hablo español, and I can read Greek. Although," she admitted sheepishly, "I only took on the latter because then I could read some of the more risque stories from mythology without my mother chastising me."

"Well then, you must take Hector for a ride sometime. While he is strong and intimidating in appearance, he is an excellent mount both hunting and riding."

"I'm afraid I am no horsewoman, Mr. Darcy."

"That may be problematic as I am most definitely a horse _man._ Hmm, I will think on this tonight and we can discuss it when we meet tomorrow."

"Yes, I have already avoided a ride with Mr. Bingley this morning by claiming I felt unwell after I fainted this morning."

"You fainted? I have never fainted in my life!" Sighing loudly, "Bingley will think I have become missish." After recollecting himself, he hastily sought to insure that Elizabeth had, indeed, fully recovered from her ordeal. She assured him she was well and they both chuckled a little.

Elizabeth - with her signature, arch smile that Darcy was sure no one had ever seen on his face before - teased, "Really? You have never fainted? I would not have guessed that." Then she turned and walked in the direction of the others leaving Darcy to determine if she thought him a dandy.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy

The rest of the day was uneventful until it was time to prepare for bed. Darcy, once again, had no idea what to do and could only rely upon the basic knowledge that came with being the guardian of his younger sister. However, even that was lacking as he had relied heavily upon Mrs. Reynolds to perform many of the motherly duties on Georgiana behalf.

'Start with the dress and then the hair. That should be safe enough.' He began by removing the the dress itself which left him in a girdle and petticoat. To help ensure Elizabeth's privacy, Darcy again turned away from any mirrors and looked at the ceiling as much as possible. Taking delight in Elizabeth's nakedness would be uncouth. 'I may look like Elizabeth, but I am still a gentleman.' Once he had successfully changed into her night shift, he put on her robe, and sat down at the vanity to unpin and brush her hair.

Taking out one pin at a time, Darcy relished the feel of the soft curls falling down around her neck. He ran his hands gently through them and even pulled one forward to take in Elizabeth's perfume of lavender and rose water. 'My goodness this is going to be torture.'

Jane knocked on the door and entered quietly, already changed and ready for bed as well. Darcy noted that seeing Jane in her night clothes had not stirred up any feelings of desire within him and yet, the mere thought of Elizabeth (much more so this current situation) did. He wanted to possess Elizabeth's body in a very different way than he currently was. And more than that, he wanted her to desire the same.

"Lizzy, you are very far away this evening. I wonder what - or who - can be occupying your mind so?" Jane was not one to pry but she had noticed the marked attention Mr. Darcy had paid to her sister this afternoon and the fact that this time, Elizabeth had seemly accepted his attentions . "Have you decided Mr. Darcy is not so very bad afterall? I have long thought you two were more similar that you realized."

Taken aback, Darcy took a moment to collect his thoughts. 'Why would Elizabeth have _disliked_ me? I can think of no offense I have given her... ' Then it hit him - the assembly! She must have heard his foolish, untrue remarks. 'Oh no, how I wrong I was. I have been laboring under the apprehension that Miss Elizabeth would have welcomed my suit only to find out, now when I am actually considering her, that she had never intended to attract my attention at all!' Somehow, as much as this disheartened him, it made him more secure in the fact that Elizabeth would not welcome his attentions for money. _If_ he could win her over, it would be that she had come to respect - perhaps someday even love - him.

"Jane, you make too much of a simple walk and some shared interests. Perhaps Mr. Darcy is not _so_ bad as I once believed but that does not excuse all this poor behavior. I will proceed in an effort to be friendly. Afterall, I believe is Mr. Bingley likely to call on you and Mr. Darcy will probably accompany him. It would not do to be uncivil."

Darcy decided that not everything about this odd situation was bad. Perhaps in speaking with Jane, he could ascertain her true feelings for his friend. He was not sure how he would relay that information if it became necessary but it would be valuable to have nonetheless.

"Jane, I know you tease _me_ about Mr. Darcy but you can not deny that Mr. Bingley seems to enjoy spending time with _you_.".

Jane sat on the bed and sighed heavily - a dreamy sigh that attested to her dreamlike state - "Oh Lizzy, he is the most amiable man of my acquaintance. He is kind and thoughtful…"

Interrupting, he added, "And rich…"

"Oh phooey, you sound like mama! You know I'd think him the best of men if he were as poor as a church mouse. I will admit, I don't want to be poor but I would not turn away true respect and affection for a lack of funds. Nor would you, Lizzy! But I believe you almost refuse to see the possibilities before you _because_ you are prejudiced against wealth."

This thought struck Darcy with force. Would Elizabeth hold his wealth _against_ him? He had never considered it. How would Elizabeth respond to this? "I will not pretend that I do not believe that those of great wealth often display an air of pride and even disdain that would be unfounded if not for their inherited wealth but I am not so foolish as to refuse the attentions of a man based _solely_ on his situation in life. Afterall, I would hope to judge people on their merits."

"Most often, Lizzy, you do but in the case of Mr. Darcy, I believe you attribute his actions to motives that may not be his."

Curious now, he could not help but ask her to elaborate.

"For instance, you have often said that you believe Mr. Darcy stares at you only to find fault. I would suggest that perhaps he stares at you because he admires you."

Darcy was flooded with a mixture of emotions, not the least of which was embarrassment. He has thought his 'staring' was merely stealing a glance occasionally and certainly not enough to be noted by others. But he was also disheartened to know that Elizabeth had thought him to be finding fault. What was there to find fault with? Attempting to end the conversation, he simply said, "Perhaps." Yawning, he added, "Goodnight, Jane."

Yawning herself, Jane bid her sister goodnight and left the room to dream of a future she could only hope for with a certain gentleman from Netherfield.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth

The next morning dawned clear and crisp. Under normal circumstances, Elizabeth would be beyond excited for her morning walk. However, today she had agreed to meet Mr. Darcy so could teach her to ride because no one would believe that he had suddenly developed an aversion for the sport if she refused. So, she had reluctantly ordered Henry, the young stable boy to have Hector readied for an early morning ride. Thus ensuring there would be few witnesses to her clumsy attempts to make it away from Netherfield in the direction of Oakham Mount.

While Elizabeth was quite well versed in _how_ to ride, she had not been on a horse since she was thrown at age 7. She had spent some weeks with her arm in a wooden splint, drinking chamomile tea and other herbs to reduce the pain due to a nasty fall. Occasionally, her mother would allow her a teaspoon of brandy if the pain became too much for her but her father staunchly refused Laudanum - a fact she hated at the time but had been grateful for in the long-run.

Despite understanding of the methods of riding, Elizabeth was still very anxious. To further complicate matters, she would have to ride astride Hector and not side-saddle. Would that be better or worse? She hoped better.

Gathering her courage, she called for Davies to help her dress. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit that Mr. Darcy cut a fine figure in his riding attire. Davies would clearly not stand for his master to be less than immaculately dressed and so his breeches were of a fine quality that had not been worn often as they had not stretched in the slightest but, rather, fit like new. Additionally, she could not help to smile at how often Davies must be frustrated in his attempts to tame Darcy's rather unruly curls for she often saw Darcy run his hands through them when he appeared uncomfortable and wondered if Davies cursed this unconscious act.

Unable to delay her departure any longer, she set out for the stables. The sun was rising just over the trees and magnificent pinks and oranges colored the sky. This was Elizabeth's favorite time of year. Leaves were changing color but the bitter cold of winter had not yet set in. Days were still long enough to enjoy out of doors and with the harvest over, more people were free to do so.

Entering the stable, she saw Hector being tended to by Henry. He was no fewer than 16-17 hands which made him incredibly intimidating but less so, since she realized, with Mr. Darcy's height, she could still see over Hector's back. Slowly approaching, she removed an apple slice from her pocket. "There are more where that came from if you behave."

She noticed Henry giving her an odd look. "Mr. Darcy, Sir. I know you didn't specifically say to but I went ahead and gave Hector some extra oats and carrots like you usually do. I didn't know you's gonna be bringing apples, Sir. I didn't mean to spoil his appetite."

Henry was a boy of 12 and while he was young, he was an attentive hand and a quick learner. Elizabeth had known him since he was a baby but she couldn't very well say anything about that now. She noticed that while he appeared apologetic, he did not seem afraid. That spoke highly of how Mr. Darcy had likely treated him in the past. She found herself to be inexplicably gratified by this.

Elizabeth lead Hector out of the stable to the side on which trees obscured the view from the house. Putting one foot into the stir she lifted herself off the ground. Taking only a moment to consider how, she determined to throw her leg across the beast and end up astride the animal like she had seen her father do many times. To her amazement, she found the task to be quite easily accomplished. Wearing breeches allowed for an ease of movement which she had not accounted for. With that done, she realized was Hector rather anxious to begin. "Patience big fella, I'm afraid you'll have to go slow with me." Then fearing she may be overheard, she hastily added, "I hit my head yesterday and don't want cause my head to ache as it did."

Fortunately, Elizabeth was familiar with the landscape and knew what paths to take and which to avoid. After a short time she crossed onto Longbourn lands where she found Mr. Darcy sitting on a felled log, reading a book. 'Hmm, he does a rather good job impersonating me,' she thought to herself. 'No one would know by looking that anything was amiss.'

"Good morning," she called out to him.

He looked up and a smile crossed his face. "Good morning! I thought this was to be a riding lesson but you seem to have mastered the art already!"

WIth a self-deprecating laugh she replied, "Hardly Sir. I am able to stay atop this fine animal because he is being merciful. Though I think the apple slices I used to bribe him may have helped." Lowering her voice conspiratorially she added, "However, I think he _knows_. He is not altogether sure how to react to me. I look like you but I am sure I do not act enough like you to be convincing. Animals have a sense about these things."

Darcy thought about this for a moment and stroking Hector's strong neck in a familiar gesture, said, "He likely feels your apprehension. That, and I usually give him carrots." He smiled before continuing, "No matter. We will have you galloping soon enough. Although I must admit, it is strange seeing Hector - quite literally - through your eyes. I can see how being this petite would cause you to be intimidated."

Dismounting with ease (once again due to the breeches), Elizabeth reached into her saddle bag. Taking out two biscuits and some fruit she offered some to Darcy, "Before we ride… let us break our fast. I, for one, am famished from my adventure here."

As if summoned by her words, Darcy's stomached grumbled. "That sounds delightful. Thank you."

They sat upon the tree that Darcy previously occupied.

"Mr. Darcy, I find that since… becoming you, I grow immensely hungry. And then when I do eat, I eat three times as much as usual. I sincerely hope I do not make you fat!" she said laughing between bites.

"Really? I find I am unable to eat very much at one sitting! I have twice filled my plate with far more than I was able to eat and received more than one admonishing look from your mother."

"Oh dear, I fear Lydia likely made a comment or too as well? I hope you were not offended."

"Actually, it was Mr. Collins who commented - although I believe Lydia's comment would have been more clever. He rather bluntly informed me that his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh (my aunt, incidentally) would not approve of a women taking such large portions. It implies she is lowborn."

"That man is insufferable! I should be able to eat as much as I choose in my own home! I loathe him." she vented to no one in particular.

"Mr. Collins is quite persistent in his attentions to you, Miss Elizabeth. To be honest, under the circumstances, it is quite uncomfortable." He said this with pitiful look attempting to make her laugh at his discomfort. Much to his relief it worked and she smiled. He continued, "I am relieved to hear that you do not welcome his attentions but I am unsure how to proceed. It seems your mother is very keen on the match and I do not want to cause a rift by rebuffing him, no do I want to encourage him - from a personal standpoint."

"While my mother does desire the match due to the entail, my father will back my decision to refuse Mr. Collins if he is foolish enough to propose."

"Entail? So he is the beneficiary? And yet you would refuse a man who - granted he is 'insufferable' - could provide security for you and your family?"

He said this is a most unassuming and gentle manner so Elizabeth decided to answer him honestly. "Only the deepest love and respect for a man could tempt me to marry. I have seen the result of not respecting one's partner in life and I would rather be 'thrown out into hedgerows' than marry a man, like Collins, that I cannot respect."

"It is quite unusual to meet a person in society these days who does not place a higher value on material comfort than on the intangible comforts in life. It is... refreshing."

"I'm sure being both exceedly handsome and rich you have had more than your share of match-making mama's and mercenary daughters." As soon as she said this he smiled, a large, cheshire cat like smile. It was only then that she realized that she had admitted to finding him 'exceedingly handsome.' She immediately colored and turned away to look at some imaginary bird or some such thing, hoping for a crack in the earth to appear and swallow her whole.

Her words and obvious embarrassment encouraged the hope that perhaps all was not lost and that he may still have a chance to win her affection. It had become clear to him that her good opinion meant more to him than he had been willing to admit. Attempting to ease her discomfort he teased, "Yes, well I do not know if I have ever looked better than I do in this blue muslin!"

Then seeing her laugh lightly, he added, "I have always thought it complemented the rose in your cheeks rather nicely." And just like that, she found herself blushing again.


	8. Chapter 8

In less time that she thought possible, Elizabeth found that she could comfortably walk, trot, and canter. However, she knew she must be able to gallop if she wanted to keep others from questioning Mr. Darcy's well being. It was well known that the men of the Netherfield party enjoyed a good hunt. Elizabeth was an excellent shot but add the element of riding and she was not so sure, especially since she had not yet mastered, what felt like, the herculean task.

Looking down from atop Hector, she decided it was time to address her fear. "Mr. Darcy, I know the next step is to gallop but to be honest, I find my fear may be overcoming my courage."

Mr. Darcy looked down at the ground and for the first time in Elizabeth's memory seemed to fidget. "It takes time to become comfortable with speed and unfortunately time is one thing we do not have. However, I have an idea. I used to do this with Georgie when she was learning but I am afraid you may object... I can ride behind you until you feel secure and then you can try on your own. I know it is not usually done but I am afraid given the time constraint it may be necessary."

She smiled, "It is much less objectionable than falling off this horse. I have done that before and do not wish to repeat the experience!"

Understanding dawned, "So that is where your fear comes from?" He could picture Elizabeth as a fearless young lady, probably climbing trees and getting into all sorts of scrapes. The image warmed his heart and he began to picture what their children might look like. At the thought of _their_ children, he stopped. 'Where had that thought come from? It is one thing to be smitten, quite another to jump to fatherhood.' He would have to guard his thoughts very carefully for he had not yet won Miss Elizabeth's heart.

Leading Hector over to the fallen log, he prepared to mount the horse behind Miss Elizabeth. However, he quickly spied a problem. Feeling quite foolish, he shook his head. "It seems, Miss Elizabeth, that I did not account for the difference in our sizes. Normally, _I_ would be the larger of the two and so riding behind to help keep you secure while still steering the horse." Here he paused and let out a small chuckle, "But as you are the... larger one, I will not be able to see. So it seems that I will need to ride in front and you will have to reach around me to hold the reigns (in case anyone comes it will look to them as if _Mr. Darcy_ is teaching _Miss Elizabeth_ how to steer using the reins).

Enjoying the somewhat confusing, circular logic at play, "Is that not almost exactly what is happening?"

As he mounted the horse in front of her, he just said, "I suppose it is." However, it only took a moment to realize he had yet another problem. He had never mounted a horse in a dress. This day was shaping up to be the most humiliating of his memory. "I would ask you to avert your eyes but I fail to see the point."

"Oh come now, Mr. Darcy," she teased mercilessly, "you are merely experiencing the ridiculous, daily hardships forced upon ladies by society. I, however, am immensely enjoying the freedom afforded by these breeches. I may take up wearing them to ride when we eventually switch back." Pausing, as the realization hit again that she had no idea how or when or even _if_ they would switch back. "You do think we _will_ switch back, don't you?"

By this time, Mr. Darcy had gotten situated upon Hector. He took her hand and pulled it around him, then gently caressed it, "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, I do. I think maybe we are supposed to learn something from this experience."

"What do you think we need to learn? From each other?"

"I am not at all sure. But I am sure it will come and when it does, we will each be better for it."

With that, he adjusted their positions and began the horse at a trot. As soon as he was sure that Elizabeth felt comfortable, he sped up to a canter. Then after a few minutes, he asked, "Are you ready?"

She held on tightly, "Yes, Sir. I believe so."

As odd as it was to have their positions reversed, he still reveled in the fact that she was trusting him to help her over one of her greatest fears. "Then hold on tightly. We are headed for Oakham Mount.

They raced, although Elizabeth was quite certain they were not at full speed, across the fields and soon reached the base of the mount. As they ascended, Elizabeth realized she was no longer afraid. She trusted Mr. Darcy implicitly - at least on a horse. The knowledge that he had overcome her defenses, was as unsettling as it was exciting and she began to feel a few nervous butterflies in her stomach at being so close to him. She instinctively began to loosen her grip but Mr. Darcy pulled her closer, saying, "We are almost there, Miss Elizabeth. It would not due for you to fall so close to our destination - and so far from home - as I am quite sure I would not be able to lift you if you were hurt." Though he said this in all seriousness, there was an jovial quality to his voice which relaxed her and she leaned a little more into him, allowing her grip on him to remain firm.

At the peak of Oakham Mount, they both took the opportunity to dismount and stretch. "The view from here is beautiful. I can see why this is a favorite retreat."

"Yes, it is." She sighed wistfully. Then reaching into her, or rather his, jacket's breast pocket, she pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Now, Mr. Darcy, I have my list of information regarding myself and my family that will make your stay at Longbourn easier. Did you bring yours?"

"I did." He instinctively reached for reached for his breast pocket before remembering, "This blasted dress! I have a new respect for you ladies. Now where did I find that pocket earlier?"

Seeing the dignified Mr. Darcy search for her pockets had Elizabeth doubled over in laughter until… "Mr. Darcy, that dress does not have pockets."

Both colored, "Ah, yes. Now I remember. I had to put it, er… well." Reaching slightly into the bosom of her dress he retrieved the list. "Believe me, Miss Elizabeth, I took no pleasure in touching your person and did so as little as possible." At her almost insulted and confused look he clarified, "That is to say, I did not mean to enjoy it, er… I did so as quickly as humanly possible. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable."

Feigning offense she teased, "No pleasure?" To see the Master of Pemberley so obviously flustered caused Elizabeth to laugh all the more. "Mr. Darcy, as we said once before, there are occasions in which we will each be compelled to handle the other's… person. I am sure you were completely honorable. Do not fret, let us take a look at each other's lists."

"Are you quite serious with this list Mr. Darcy? These are all responsibilities you shoulder, even as a guest of Mr. Bingley?"

Confused, Darcy looked up from Elizabeth's rather extensive list to answer, "Every one. Is there something in particular that is troubling you?"

"No, not _one_ , but the sheer volume is worrisome. I am not sure how I shall keep it all straight."

"Most of my responsibilities will be handled by my steward for now. I have already written to him to tell him I will be indisposed for the foreseeable future. I will need you to post the letter, of course, after you seal it. My seal is in the top drawer of the writing desk in my room at Netherfield."

"Oh, that was brilliant of you! Of course, I shall post it after luncheon. Sadly, I have no one who can help you shoulder my responsibilities. However, by comparison, they seem rather light. Are there any _you_ had questions about?"

"Well, I do have a question but I am afraid it is not on the list."

"Certainly Sir, I am sure there are many things I have taken for granted and so did not address them."

"Thank you. I am wondering if there are any books in your father's library that are off limits to you? You see, I am hoping to find one on human anatomy. I think it may come in handy should I have questions about..." And here he became rather more uncomfortable, "Well, for example, if I were to be in need of information regarding… well many feminine... things." Darcy had barely been able to get the words out and had not made eye contact even once during his speech. Much to his surprise and to his great relief, Elizabeth seemed only marginally uncomfortable.

With a understanding and a reassuring smile, she calmly put his fears to rest. "No books are off limits, which may surprise you as you begin your search. However, I believe the book you may find most helpful is likely to be in Kitty or Lydia's room. It is a book my aunt Gardiner sent to Jane after my mother refused to tell her anything other than 'menstruation is God's curse upon women for tempting Adam with forbidden fruit'. It has been passed between us sisters ever since as the need arose. You can simply ask for 'the book' and they will know which one you mean. However, it will be some time before that knowledge will be necessary so let us pray that we are returned to our _normal selves_ before then!"

"Now, let us discuss lighter subjects. Tell me about more Georgie. She sounds delightful." When they felt they absolutely must leave or a search might ensue, they mounted Hector once again and headed back to the field in where they had met. It had only been a little over two hours but each felt that they had grown infinitely closer. Before turning back toward Longbourn, Darcy handed Elizabeth another piece of paper. However this time it was another letter. "Please do not read this until you are safely ensconced in my room, then burn it. It contains information about my dealings with Mr. Wickham which I feel is important for you to know since I have ascertained in my short time with your sisters that he is a great favorite among them. I intend to share this information with your father as well - telling him that it came from you, _Mr. Darcy_ \- so that he may decide how best to proceed. I hope that upon reading it, you will understand my obvious disdain for him."

WIth that, he turned and walked in the direction of her home, leaving her to ride alone back to Netherfield.

* * *

Okay guys, first let me say thank you so much for all the positive notes! This is my first fanfiction (or any writing really) and I am sure it shows! Please continue to review because I love to hear your thoughts, good and bad. :) So, I know this would have been super embarrassing for them to discuss but also necessary under the circumstances. Am I wrong? I'm undecided.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I have published this story on Amazon under the name "Through Each Other's Eyes". I made some changes to the original story that was posted here and edited the whole thing. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and enjoy the rest of the story. Please feel free to leave reviews here.

Aleena Ashe


End file.
